The Witches and I Part Two!
by just-call-me-Elphie
Summary: This is the sequel to The Witches and I, the first one at least. I made myself into Glinda last time. Well, what would happen if I became Elphaba the second time around?
1. I Mourn the Wicked

1The Witches and I - part 2

-

Summary: This is the sequel to The Witches and I, the first one at least. I made myself into Glinda last time, well what would happen if I became Elphaba?! Yay!

-

Chapter 1: I Mourn the Wicked

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz. Unfortunately, I might be a little emo through this one. What can I say? I had to leave my best friend behind!! WHAAA!

I sat in my room, gazing wistfully at the generic Grimmerie that our pathetic human world had created. What was wrong with all of them? Why couldn't they just make an actual Grimmerie? I threw it away, disgusted and stared at my hands. These hands, trembling and white as they might be they had held the real Grimmerie. They had lovingly clasped hands with a dear friend who happened to be a green witch, they had done wonderful things all through Oz! I threw myself facedown on the bed and cried. Today was the one year anniversary to what had happened.

I hiccuped and sniffed, managing to choke out, "I- I have been changed, for- go-ood. OH ELPHIE!" I burst into tears again. I couldn't believe myself! I had just left her there! How could I have just left her there? Stupid me! Stupid- stupid- stupid! I slammed a fist down on the bed post, making the frame shudder. I looked out the window. If only a twister could take me away!

The earth began to tremble beneath my feet. I leapt up and clung to the bed, crying out in fear. Oh no, not another earthquake! They had been coming and going so much since last month for some reason! The force of the tremor knocked me off my feet, making me scream.

A sickening crunching sound beneath me and the floor split open. "OH! my GOD!" I leapt onto my bed and clutched my pillow, screaming. The floor creaked again, and suddenly cracked open, my bed dropping into a gaping hole beneath my feet. I floated there for a moment as if by magic, then managed to scream once before simply dropping into the darkness.


	2. Holy Shiz!

1Chapter 2: Holy- Shiz!

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I opened my eyes to see a cart around me. I blinked and sat up. Mother must have called an ambulance and now I was on my way to the hospital. Very well. I laid back, bumping my head against something. I frowned and struck at it until it fell to the floor of the cart.

"Elphaba!"

What? I sat straight up and looked around, rubbing sleep from my eyes. A very prim girl was sitting across from me, glaring at whatever I had just thrown to the floor. "Pick that up! You know I can't reach it! Please Elphaba, pick it up."

I blinked, then reached down to pick whatever it was up. My hand froze when I saw a history textbook for Shiz. That and the color of the hand reaching for the book. "Sweet Lurline-"

"Elphaba my book!"

I snatched it up and almost threw it at Nessa, because that's who she was. I stared at my hands, giddy with excitement. Was I getting another chance- as Elphaba?! I glanced furiously at myself in the glass on the door of the cart. An excited green face peered back at me. "Sweet Oz!" I cried out, plastering my hands to my face. "I'm-"

"Elphaba please."

I flinched as Nessa put a hand on my leg imploringly. "Please don't let anything- weird happen. I want friends here. I've never had friends before you know."

"Neither have I," I said flatly, giggling on the inside. Sooo Elphaba. Very flat so as to make other people uncomfortable.

"I know." She sighed and played with the rug on her lap. "But I'm- well, I have-" she was very hesitant, but then decided to spit it out. "Well, I have more of a chance to make friends than you, so there! You're green for Lurline's sake! Just stay away from me please, and let me make at least one friend!"

I was shocked. Was this the treatment that Elphaba always endured? No wonder she was bitter. "I'm just as capable of having friends as you, cripple!" I was horrified with myself, but couldn't stop the angry words.

Nessa's eyes filled with tears and she bit down on her lip. "I know, I'm sorry Elphaba. Watch, you're gonna have tons of friends and I'll never have one."

I immediately felt sorry. Putting an emerald hand on her leg, I tried to comfort her. "No Nessa, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a- well, what I called you. Beside, you're much more likely than me to get friends you know. Tell you what!" I seized her hands and smiled gently. "I have an idea. Let's share any friends we get, so no matter what, we will both have the same amount."

She looked confused for a moment, then smiled radiantly. "Oh yes! Thank you Elphaba, thank you!" She clasped my hands for a moment, then remembered the color and let go as if I had the plague. I just made a face and leaned back to sleep more, using the textbook as a pillow again. Before my eyes drifted shut I smiled and folded an emerald arm behind my head.

This was going to be fun.


	3. The Blondie and I

1Chapter 3: The Blondie and I

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I brushed at my hair furiously. That stupid, annoying, stupid, blonde, stupid, upstarting, stupid, STUPID GIRL!! "'This will just make me a better person!' indeed! Nothing will make that snotty little brat a better person!"

I smirked at myself in the mirror, loving the wickedness that spread across my face. "Nothing, but me!"

I laid the brush on my bed and began braiding the still-damp hair in my typical braid over one shoulder. I cast a loathing glance at the Jewish-like cap hanging on my bed post before securing it on my head. Stupid cap. Looked so stupid on me. Stupid! I slipped the glasses on without another thought and stood up.

I remembered that Elphaba was an extremely powerful witch that could make things do or become just about anything. I pulled the cap off and briefly wondered if I should turn it into my lovely pointy hat, but then frowned and put it back on my head. No, not yet. "Galinda the Goodie has to give it to me first." I gnashed my teeth and stormed into the hall, knowing I was late for class.

I landed myself in Ozian literature where I was sitting next to a pretty girl with long black hair and big brown eyes. She was very plain, but pretty enough. I smiled at her as I slid into my chair. "I'm Elphaba."

She nodded without looking at me. "I'm Tam." She glanced up as I thudded my book open. "Sweet Oz!" She scooted her chair as far from me as possible.

I sighed and flipped the pages to that indicated on the board. It was going to be a long day. After science I had study hall. Scooting into an empty chair in the back, I wished for a great, floppy black rimmed hat that I could pull down and cover my face with. Someone plopped down in the seat in front of me. I glanced at them. By Lurline, it was Galinda.

She pulled out her diary and doodled in it, before swinging around to face me. She muffled a startled squeal when she saw it was me. "Oh, miss Elphaba! How is it you-?" she didn't finish, but leapt up to find another seat. All the others were taken except for those on either side of me, and she certainly didn't want those. She sat back down dejectedly. "Fine. I'll sit with you today."

After five minutes of her I wanted to cast a spell over her, and not in a good way either. I found my hand constantly twitching toward my bag to search for the Grimmerie, even though I knew it was not there. Is this how Elphaba really felt about me in the beginning? Well I didn't talk her ear off about nonsense!

Did I? I swallowed guiltily and sank further into my chair as I remembered all the hours spent talking about hair and make-up and Fiyero. Dang, Elphaba must have hated me!

I realized as I glowered at the blonde little nuisance, I hated her too.


	4. Freaks Have No Feelings

1Chapter 4: Freaks Have No Feeling

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I walked through the halls on my way to history class. It wasn't for a little bit, so I took a detour through a courtyard. I swung my arms, forgetting for a moment that I was sordid Elphaba instead of perfect Galinda.

I smiled, tipping back my head to feel the slight breeze blow my raven braid a bit. It flopped weakly against my shoulder, making me grab hold of it. Screw this! Elphaba was better than this stiff braid and boring cap! I sat myself on a bench beneath a weeping willow tree and began to take down my hair. I loved the length, tilting my head back again and letting it blow about playfully.

I threw the cap into the mud next to the bench and leaned against the tree, feeling unsettlingly like Galinda, or at least Glinda (whom we all know isn't anything like Galinda). I clutched at the tree with my slender fingers, comparing their color with that of the leaves. I could hear Shen-Shen talking with someone near my little sanctuary. Listening harder, I thought I could hear Boq as well.

"She is just a freak! She almost scared poor little Tam out of a year's growth in science today. Didn't you see her?" That was Shen-Shen.

"She doesn't seem to want to hurt anyone. She just wants to take care of Nessa." Definitely Boq.

"How? By ignoring her? Nessa has no friends, and neither does her freak of a sister."

I gripped the bark on the tree tighter, a pain filling my chest. Poor Nessa, I wasn't ignoring her! She had asked me to stay away . . .

"Elphaba doesn't mean badly I tell you. She can't help the way she looks. Don't you think that maybe you're hurting her feelings by talking about her like this? Rumors always get back to the people they're about."

"Oh please. Freaks have no feeling. She's probably as bland as she looks. That green is just revolting! Isn't it?"

I bit my lip and noticed where my hands had been clawing at the trees, there was no longer much bark, but plenty of blood. I cursed quietly under my breath and blew on my aching fingers. Those idiots. They would pay.


	5. Something Bad

1Chapter 5: Something Bad

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I stormed out of my shelter and barreled through Shen-Shen and Boq's conversation, knocking over Shen-Shen. I smiled, a little bit of satisfaction dulling my rage. I threw myself into Doctor Dillamond's room, sitting in the front row as I was supposed to. Then I heard the giggling.

I rose and looked around the room. I saw a pink pair of shoes dancing behind the chalkboard and stormed over there. Galinda! I grinned nastily. I could take my rage out on her.

She was disposable.

I was even behind the chalkboard when the reality of my thoughts hit me. I stared at Galinda and her friend blankly as they squealed and ran, throwing bits of chalk at me.

I numbly picked up a red piece of chalk, shaking my head. I had completely lost myself for a moment. Elphaba was invading my thoughts! I never had this trouble with Galinda or Glinda. I had even struggled with keeping up with her every now and then. Now I was purely, and darkly, Elphaba.

I didn't hear the noises of the classroom and only faintly noticed the writing on the chalkboard. I looked up at it dully, the red chalk smearing in my sweaty hand. I saw how it resembled the blood on my other hand. Oh shoot, if I didn't get out of there they would all think-

"Who is behind there?" The chalkboard swung around, making me blink as I was exposed to light. Doctor Dillamond stared incredulously at me before glancing at the chalkboard. He did a tremendous double take and gaped at the horrible sign. _Animals should be seen and not heard_. I cried out as if possessed and threw the chalk away from me.

The frightened and disappointed face of Doctor Dillamond combined with the smug faces of those of the students was too much, and I fainted dead away.


	6. Dancing Through Strife

1Chapter 6: Dancing Through Strife

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I awoke in the sickbay with a very worried Madame Morrible hanging over me. I angrily shooed her away and stood, easily steady on my feet despite her protests. I stormed out, knowing the news she had to give me. The same old spew about how I had to be in top condition to meet the bloody back stabbing wizard. I felt no remorse for my dark thoughts, just fury and resentment.

I barreled through a courtyard, heedless of where I was going. "Fools! Why can't they see I'm just like them, just a different color?! Well, I should just- AH-AHK!" suddenly I was knocked clean off my feet by a fast moving cart led by a rat. I clamped my mouth shut as I fell, refusing to cry out. Instead, I nearly burst into flames with anger. I flew up, my loose hair thrown about everywhere and my face ashen with fury. "You!" I screamed, seizing the boy in the cart. I threw him to the cobblestones, muscles fueled by rage. "Did you ever think to watch where you were going you stupid whelp?! You could have killed me!!"

He tried to protest, but I cut him off with my furious tirade. "No! You listen! You and that rat look where you're going! You're not the only person in Oz, there are others too! People a hundred more times important than you, you insignificant little twerp!!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" He shook the long brown hair from his eyes, letting me get a good look at him for the first time.

_Fiyero- Fiyero . . ._ His name danced through my head a dozen times. "Sweet Oz, you must be kidding me." I sat back, my face still ashen, but now with shame. "I- I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Let me help you up!" I furiously chided myself. Of course it was Fiyero! I bit my lip. "I'm really sorry. I've been having a bad day. Forgive me?" I wrung my hands wretchedly.

He laughed, a lovely sound. One I hadn't heard for a long time. "Yeah, it's fine! It's my fault really. Avaric and I weren't watching where we were going. I'm Fiyero by the way."

"Yes, I know." The words had slipped out before I could catch them. "Oh, dear Lurline! Sorry, I mean, um- I'm Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp." I grasped his waiting hand briefly.

He didn't even comment on my skin color! "I'm looking for- I dunno- history class?"

I shook my head, aware of the hair flying around my shoulders. "That class just ended."

"Great! Just on time!" He slicked a hand back through his hair and looked around. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

I caught on just in time. It was finally the play again for me! "Well mostly study, actually."

He pretended to gag. "Study? Well, It looks like- once again- it's up to me to corrupt my fellow students." He looked around for a moment, but I seized his arm.

"Actually, why don't I just help you get caught up on your classes? We're on lunch break, and I missed history myself I'm afraid. Oh!" I stopped and gaped at myself. Doctor Dillamond! Oh, poor Dillamond! "No!"

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I- I have to apologize to him! C'mon!" I seized his arm and dragged him away toward the history class.

I crept into the history room to find Doctor Dillamond wearily wiping off his chalkboard. I knew my line. "Animals should be seen and not heard? That's preposterous!"

He turned to look at me wearily. "Is it really miss Thropp? Seeing as though it is your handiwork I thought you would at least agree with it."

"No sir!" I left Fiyero standing awkwardly at the back of the room to comfort the Doctor. "I didn't write it! I found it back there before class started, honest I did!"

He looked at me with glassy goat eyes, then smiled. "I believe you. You aren't the sort who would do that kind of thing miss Thropp. Unlike miss Upland and her lot!" The eyes flashed with anger.

"It's okay Doctor Dillamond. Do you- want to share my lunch with me?"

He chuckled wearily. "Oh no miss Elphaba, you wouldn't want to spend lunch with an old goat like me. Go have fun with your friends."

I smiled. "That's okay, I have no friends."

There was a noise from the back of the room and Fiyero stepped forward. "There's me! I thought we were friends." He sat next to me, smiling uneasily. "So, we both missed class."

He smiled again, this time more brightly. "Miss Thropp! Do you know the meaning of the term, scapegoat?"

-

I was walked back to my room by Fiyero, who even gave me a hug before he started to walk away. Then he stopped and turned, taking my arm before I could go into my room. "By the way Elphaba!"

I sent up several silent prayers. _Please don't mention my color! Please don't ask about Galinda! Please don't ask me-_

"What's the most swankified place in town?"

Curses. I tried a smile that came out as more of a smirk. "The Ozdust ballroom of course. That's the best party place ever."

"Oh great! Um, listen." He came forward as if he held a great secret. "Could you ask your room buddy if she wants to meet me there tomorrow at eight? Galinda is it? She can invite all of the friends she wants."

Double curses. My smile smirked even more, now resembling a frown. "I can. Anything else?"

"Yeah." He grinned sheepishly and shuffled his feet. "I was wondering something. How in Oz did you ever turn green?"

My smile fell completely and, without saying a word, I slammed the door in his face. I pressed myself against it, breathing heavily as my eyes misted. I loved him already, mainly because I knew I was supposed to. Also, with what was left over from the Glinda/Fiyero thing.

Galinda came streaking out of her closet, her face pale. "Was that Fiyero? The Winkie prince with only the most-" she gasped for breath, "scandalacious record ever! Oh Elphie! It is alright if I call you Elphie?"

I frowned a little, but faintly amused. "It's a little perky."

She blew it off. "You can call me Galinda. Are you friends with Fiyero?"

I shrugged. "You could say that."

"I heard something about a ball. Tell me everything."

I smirked at her. "Fiyero invited you to go the Ozdust with him tomorrow. He said you can invite anyone who wants to go." I laughed without humor. "I guess he wants all of Shiz to go." I left the squealing Galinda for the library to catch up on literature, which I was confused with.

I didn't see her for the rest of the night, but when I came in from talking with Nessa about Boq, Galinda and her lot were in the room. I looked around at them, genuinely confused.

"Elphie . . ." Galinda started off, taking a huge step toward me.

"What? What do you want?" I took a long step away from her, my hands held in claws at my sides.

She giggled and touched her lower lip gently, looking all the world like the most innocent, wide-eyed little girl in Oz. "Well, Fiyero said I could invite anyone, didn't he?"

I took a sharp breath. This was it! "Yes. That's what he said."

"Well, because you are such a good friend of mine," I noted the obvious smirk over her shoulder to her friends, "I thought you would like to go!"

I laughed. "Don't be preposterous. Why would I want to go to a silly--"

She shushed me after a moment. "Well, consider yourself my guest of honor! I even got you this!" She whipped my beautiful pointy hat out from behind her back, thrusting it at me. "It's really-- uh, sharp, don't you think? You know black is this years pink!"

I took a step toward her unwillingly, wanting to snatch the hat and run.

" . . . this hat and you, you're both so-- um, smart! You deserve each other, so here!" She thrust it into my arms, almost making me overbalance. "Out of the goodness of my heart!"

I stood for a moment, then threw myself on her and hugged her as hard as I could. I almost snapped her in half, but I had never loved her so much. After pecking her gently on the cheek and whispering, "thanks for Nessa and-- everything!" I ran from the room.


	7. Popular

1Chapter 7: Popular

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I burst into the Ozdust ballroom proudly, having said my piece to Madame Morrible. The hat was perched on my head, my hair flowing behind me like a small cape, and my face done perfectly like I had done for the other Elphie that night. I was wearing my frock with no shoes because I couldn't find any, and I felt wonderful as I strode into the middle of the ballroom.

It was weird. I was supposed to feel awkward and out of place, but I only felt amazing as I bent and twirled around the silent dance floor. Then a soft hand stopped me. "Miss Elphaba?"

I turned to face her. "Miss Galinda?"

She looked extremely uncomfortable. "Mind if I join you?"

I smirked, enjoying her discomfort. With a little bow, the dance floor was hers. She danced a few steps before I joined up with her again, twirling and bending with my lithe partner. After a little the others began to dance, and Galinda started giggling.

-

"Your first party? Your very first party?" Galinda squealed as we burst into our dorm room.

I laughed, remembering this night. I was going to personally experience it a second time from a different perspective! I nodded, then to cut off further conversation and take it all in a different direction I asked, "did you have fun?"

"So much fun! I'm so glad Fiyero invited me! Guess what?" She threw me onto the bed and clasped my hands. "Fiyero and I are gonna be married! EE! Heeheeheeheehee . . ." She fell onto the bed, kicking her legs.

I could have died laughing, but somehow I managed only a giggle. "Wow. He asked you already?"

"Teehee! No!! He doesn't know yet!! Heeheehee!"

Oh Lurline! It was all I could do not to join her rolling on the bed, dying with laughter.

"Now it's your turn! Tell me a secret, like I told you!"

"That was a secret?"

"Of course, silly! Because I haven't told anyone else! Now tell me something you haven't told anyone else!"

I turned white. "Um, what do you want me to say?"

"Tell me something like," she tapped her chin for a moment, then lit up, "why you have this funny little bottle under your pillow! Huh?" She snatched it and leapt up, teasing me. "Huh? Why ya have it, huh? Tell, me why! Why? Why? Why-"

"IT WAS MY MOTHERS!!" I screamed at her after a violent struggle to retrieve the bottle. I crouched on the bed like an animal ready to pounce. "That's all."

Galinda pouted and flopped onto her bed, glaring. "I told you a really good one too!"

I merely remained still, staring at my very plain bed cover.

"Elphie! You must tell me!"

I sighed and turned it over in my hand. "My father hates me."

She gasped hugely, covering her mouth with both hands and reeling back.

I simply glared at her and sat down in a more comfortable position on my bed. "That wasn't the secret."

"Oh."

You simpleton. I shook my head and placed the bottle back under the pillow. "When mother was pregnant with Nessarose, father made her chew milkflowers so that the new baby wouldn't come out--" I hesitated.

Galinda leaned forward and nodded understandingly. "Green."

"Well, yes." I shrugged. "But mother went into labor too soon and little Nessa came out with her legs all tangled." I sighed deeply. "And mother never woke up."

"But that's not your fault! It was the flowers." She placed her hand over one of mine. "Elphie, you musn't blame yourself!"

I just looked away, an angry tear burning my eye.

She suddenly leapt up. "Since you have proved yourself, and we are now friends, I am going to make you my new project!"

I laughed without humor. "You're so funny Galinda."

She frowned. "I know, but I'm serious! I'm gonna make you beautiful! You see, whenever I see anyone less fortunate than I . . .


	8. A Brainless Boy

1Chapter 8: A Brainless Boy

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I rushed out of the classroom, eyes burning with tears I refused to shed and a yowling lion pup in my arms. I had taken it out of it's cage so it would be less afraid, and was sorely regretting it. Fiyero came up behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen." I pulled away and looked at him. "You could have just walked away back there."

He shrugged, looking a little uneasy. "So?"

"So!" I clutched the lion closer to me, my face turning white with embarrassment and a little anger. "No matter how shallow and self absorbed you pretend to be-"

"Excuse me! There is no pretence here." He grinned at me, a cheesy grin that I loved. "I happen to be genuinely self absorbed, and deeply shallow."

"No you aren't! Really Fiyero, you aren't." I walked forward and took his arm, looking into his face. "if you were, then you wouldn't be so unhappy. Here." I pushed the lion into his arms before he could say anything. "Take him deep into the woods and leave him somewhere safe. I don't want him to be hurt."

"Why is it every time I see you you're causing some sort of commotion?" He said with a chuckle, trying to hold the squirming little thing.

My face flushed white. "I don't cause commotions, I am one! Do you think I want to care this much? I thought coming to Oz as Elphie would be fun! But all of this is happening and I can't even control myself anymore! I've become purely Elphaba and I don't know what to do!" I saw the confused look on his face. "Oh sweet Oz, what have I done? Go get rid of him and be careful!"

He just frowned again.

"Look!" I screamed and pointed at the sky. "A flying monkey!!"

"What?" He whirled around to look and I took off like a flash, praying he would treat the little cub well.


	9. One Long Ride

1Chapter 9: One Long Ride

Disclaimer: I own myself, but nothing of Oz.

I sat in the small carriage, deeply regretting my best friend Galinda- now Glinda- to go to Oz with me. She had re-named herself after hearing a rumor that Fiyero never liked her at all, but was merely trying to get closer to Elphaba. Me.

His words echoed in my head as I clutched the flowers he had given me tighter. How could he love a green monster like me? I was a hideous- I gasped far too Galinda like and clamped a hand over my mouth. There she was again! The real Elphaba, and not me. I threw the flowers onto the carriage seat next to me and covered my face with my hands.

Glinda noticed me. "Oh Elphie, you mustn't be nervous!" She grabbed my green hands willingly, something she always did that made me adore her. I loved her so much now that I had forgotten about sharing her with Nessa. Oh Nessa! I moaned and, tearing my hands from Glinda, pulled at my hair. I was fluffing Elphaba up horribly!

"I'm not nervous Glinda. I don't care about the wizard actually." I grabbed onto her hand again, looking into her eyes. She looked right back without even grimacing. "There you see?!" I growled disgustedly.

"See what Elphie? What am I supposed to see?" Glinda bit her lip, grinning in excitement and thinking she was going to hear a great secret.

"I keep expecting the worst from people." I turned away, pulling my hands from her grasp again. "That's why I love you Glinda, because you never do what I expect. You treat me-" I pushed my face against the glass, flattening my nose. "You treat me like a normal person."

"Oh-ho-ho Elphie!" Glinda laughed, flicking her hand. "You are normal! Just, um, more- exotic?" She finished miserably.

I turned to her with a grin. "Thank you Glinda." I hugged her, then nearly had to catch her as the carriage pulled to a stop. The rider yelled that we were there and something about appointments to keep as we hurried to gather our stuff and get out.


End file.
